


Jaskier Should've Known

by KittyKask1



Category: The Witcher (TV), Wiedźmin | The Witcher (Video Game), Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Character Study, Feelings, Ficlet, M/M, Not Beta Read, Other, Post-Episode: S01E06 Rare Species, The Bard needs a hug
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-04
Updated: 2021-03-04
Packaged: 2021-03-16 21:15:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 305
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29831034
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KittyKask1/pseuds/KittyKask1
Summary: Jaskier reflects after the mountain.
Comments: 4
Kudos: 14





	Jaskier Should've Known

Jaskier should've known...

Why is it always....

Jaskier really should've known

That isn't fair...

Jaskier does know though.

If life could give me one blessing... 

A blessing. A surprise. A wish. A djinn. A witch. A witcher. And a bard... 

Jaskier should've known then what he knew now. But for some reason, he knew what was going to happen, leagues, before it did... He should've seen it coming. Before having his heart shattered to pieces in front of him. Thrown off the mountainside. Should've given less of himself to someone who so obviously didn't care. He should've known better than to follow, trust...fall in love with a Witcher... 

The saddest part of knowing though... is that Jaskier knew he'd forgive him the moment the vitriol spilled from his lips. He knew he'd still be there as his friend and nothing more. He knew that Geralt would expect him to leave. And by the gods did he want to. He wanted to run, hide, lick his wounds and cry his eyes out of his skull because how dare that man say those things to purposely cut into him so deep that he could smell the blood before it left his veins. 

A part of him longed to feel angry. Instead, he found his heart cursed with wanting even after being so cruelly cast away. 

Jaskier knew he loved him. He loved him when Geralt filled himself with self-hatred so strong he could smell its stench with his mortal nose. 

He should've known being dropped from that height would hurt far worse than falling in love would. 

But he also respected what his loves wanted most of all. And if Geralt wanted him gone, to be left alone to suffer his woes... well then. Who was Jaskier to deny him that? 

I'll see you 'round Geralt...

**Author's Note:**

> Hey hey hey reader! Thank you so much for reading! This is my first posting on Ao3 and my first drabble for this fandom! I can't wait to post the other fic I have in the works. But I couldn't wait to post this character study because I love wallowing in the angst of this episode!  
> Kudos and comments are much appreciated!


End file.
